


Song Shuffle Drabbles!

by minute0fdecay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Chaptered, Character Death, Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Songfic, Songwriting, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minute0fdecay/pseuds/minute0fdecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles based on my iTunes shuffling. Going to try to keep it fairly updated to try and keep my writing skills sharp! Rated teen for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walk - Foo Fighters (Raywood)

**Author's Note:**

> I found a lovely prompt on tumblr to write a fic based on what you shuffle on iTunes! I have a very varied iTunes so this should be interesting. I'll try and mix up the pairings a bit too! <3  
> My writing blog should you want to follow is lemsipwritings.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date nerves. Pre-Raywood but still Raywood?

> " _I’m learning to walk again, I believe I’ve waited long enough"_

 

Ryan checked himself out in the mirror. Smart casual. That’s what people wore on dates right? It had been so long since he’d last been on one. Well, it had been a while since he’d been on what was officially titled a date. He and Ray had been on outings that were awfully similar to dates, but classified as just “hanging out”. They met at the library, where Ryan had spent a lot of time since leaving his long term relationship. He felt safe in the library – words wouldn’t judge him, ask him why he was there every day during his spare time. Words wouldn’t leave him for a bullshit reason a few days after discussing moving in together. They’d even gone to see an apartment, for fuck’s sake, but his former partner had always been indecisive and was known to turn on a dime. But Ray was here now. He was small and younger than Ryan and shy but spoke with intelligence when he did speak. They’d been glancing at each other across the library for some time before Ray had approached him and asked him what he was reading. They both had an interest in science fiction and that’s what they really bonded over. Every day Ray would be there, and every day Ryan would be happy that he was there. He didn’t necessarily see Ray as a rebound opportunity, and he sort of shocked himself assuming that Ray would be interested but it had been almost a year since the big break up. Maybe, just maybe he should give it a shot. He didn’t believe in all that fate nonsense but he’d noticed recently that Ray had been reading the same book for a month and from past observations Ryan knew that he read books very quickly, so there was obviously something beyond the lure of books about aliens that kept Ray coming back. So Ryan plucked up the courage and took Ray for lunch, “just hanging out” of course but “hanging out” became more or less a bi-weekly thing. A few weeks later, Ray approached Ryan and said “I don’t wanna beat around the bush anymore… you wanna go on a date?”  
Ray gave Ryan warm, fuzzy feelings that he’d never felt before, not even with his previous partner. Just looking at him on cold days made him feel warm. When he spoke Ryan paid attention to every accent, every syllable and loved the low but quiet voice those words were spoken in. The way he’d scrunch his nose up to try and adjust his glasses without using his hands. How he knew so much about what he was interested in (mainly videogames, but other things too). His surprisingly firm handshake.  
It had been so long since he’d last been on a date. Was it customary to kiss on the first date when it sort of wasn’t their first date? What if he screwed up and said something completely inappropriate? What if their date turned into a one-night thing, and that was all Ray wanted? Ryan would feel stupid for having hope for something serious then. What if Ray stood him up? Was he ready? He still had hopes of his ex walking through the door and asking for forgiveness and asking for Ryan back. Ryan wasn’t sure what he’d do in that situation. A year ago he would have immediately said yes without a second thought, but now? He still occasionally felt a pang of sadness as he remembered how things used to be, but Ray, maybe Ray was just as interested. Maybe he should pursue it. It’s not like he would mind having Ray for one night, but he didn’t want that to it.

The next morning, he wakes up and feels happier than he’s felt for a very, very, long time. He checks his phone and lights up when he sees he has a text from Ray.  
 _Hey, last night was great! Enjoyed it so much. Fancy doing it again sometime soon? Ray_


	2. Chinese Whispers - Melys (Mavin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Michael wishes he wasn't so recognisable.

 

> _"Held hands in the sun where no one knows our names, oblivious to everyone but ourselves."_

Michael realised that he would be nothing without people who were a fan of his content. He could not have asked to be part of a company who loved their community as much as their community loved them. But it became sort of a nuisance when he wanted to go out, specifically with Gavin, because pretty much everywhere they went, someone recognised them and yelled “MAVIN!” or something along those lines, and as much as he wanted he yell back at them yeah I’m screwing him, you salty you aren’t or something? Gavin always told him not to retaliate. There’d be a time and a place where they could be together without interference, he just had to be patient. They could be couple-y in the office but there was usually some asshole who would make stupid kissy noises whenever Gavin reached for Michael’s hand but he knew it was all meant in good nature but it still pissed him off.

            They got that alone time whenever Michael went to England with Gav. Gavin knew a place near his home, a tiny village full of people who knew that “that Gavin he’s doing something popular” but didn’t know the ins and outs of it. The village wasn’t too far a walk from Gavin’s house. It was an idyllic little place, corner shops, cobbled streets and river flowing through it. Michael loved it when they went in the summer. The trees down by the river provided nice shade to sit in while they decided whether they wanted to swim or not and it was the place where Michael and Gavin could be themselves. On more than one occasion Michael had fallen asleep in the sun with his head in Gav’s lap. Or Gavin would lean up against him and ask him questions, questions that in a stressful environment Michael would probably answer with “shut the fuck up, Gavin”, but here, Michael had time and patience for Gavin’s ridiculous curiosity.

            The best part was no one knowing them. People recognised Gavin for living a village over, not for his work with Rooster Teeth or the Slo Mo Guys. Sometimes when they’d be huddled together holding hands under their tree, “bloody chavs” as Gavin called them would heckle them but Michael would flip ‘em the bird without even looking at them and they’d be on their way. Some nights they’d take a few bevs with them down to the tree and watch the night sky, which more often than not was clouded over, what with it being England, but sometimes they’d lie on their backs and watch stars and Gavin would claim to see a shooting star and Michael would respond with “it was a plane you goddamn idiot” and then Michael would see one and feel stupid. It was idyllic, it was cliché and Michael loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one will have ever heard of Melys but they're a super cool band who took Wales by storm and my dad used to manage them. Also there's a bridge mentioned in the song, Pont Y Pair, there's a chippy by there, it's awesome.


	3. In My Pocket - The Cat Empire (Jackoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's not sure he can handle being in the Fake AH Crew anymore. (Fake AH Crew AU)

> _"If I went away, tropical island, somewhere sunny every, but everyone I ever cared about remain, would I tan or would I fade?"_

Jack’s been with this crew since day one. Him and Geoff building a criminal organization out of only six people was not how he imagined he’d end up. They had three younger guys, eager and enthusiastic but who got the job done albeit a bit sloppily, and the quiet dude who only spoke when he had something to say and was a dab hand at getting away with murder and keeping the lads satiated when they got restless, with booze and dope and sex even though he himself didn’t didn’t smoke or drink.

But Jack’s had enough. He’s not plagued by a guilty conscience, but he’s just so fed up with relocating every few months to keep their trail to a minimum, to having to juggle what seemed like a million different identities and the panic attacks when one of their crew didn’t respond to a message within a certain amount of time was not worth the payoff half of the time. He admired Geoff, how he handled their unorthodox lifestyle with a smile on his face with no cracks showing beneath the surface. He knew Geoff wouldn’t crack, he’d put so much planning into this little family that he’d defend them to his death, and nearly had a few times. He’s deaf in one ear from a close brush with a high-speed bullet. But Jack was done with it. He didn’t want to leave but he had to for his own sake, for his mental health. He didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to leave Geoff.

They’re together, but it’s not really a big deal. They don’t flaunt it and the others don’t really care, they’re all too busy fucking eachother to care. He and Geoff are lying together in bed, Jack’s stress levels at an all-time high (the lads arrived at the safe house two hours behind schedule) and he decides he can’t take it anymore.

            “I’m leaving.”

            “What?”

            “The stress. I can’t deal with it anymore, Geoff. Not even the people we kill. The moving. The rivals. When the kids don’t get home til late and I’m stressing that they’re dead in an alley somewhere. I can’t do it. I’m leaving, forever or not, I’m not sure.”

            Geoff is quiet. He snuggles up to Jack, puts his head on his shoulder and speaks softly.

            “I need you here, Jack. I dunno how we’d do without you. I know it’s stressful, but you’re the heart of it. The guys won’t admit it, they’re too far up their own asses but you keep us together.”

            Geoff kisses Jack’s neck, not to distract him but to show him he understands. “Please don’t leave, Jack. Take a break, God knows you deserve it, but I’m begging you to stay. With me. I’ll be a better boyfriend. We’ll get married or something, but I please, reconsider and stay with me.”

            Geoff realises he’s sort of just proposed. Jack realises he’s just sort of been proposed to.

            “You wanna marry me?”

            “Sure I do.”

            Jack is suddenly at ease. Geoff has a way of calming him down. It’s been so long since they’ve really spoken about them. Jack’ll take a break, but he could never leave Geoff. He can never leave this lifestyle and he never will.

            “I’ll take a week. I’ll go somewhere nice. I’ll text you if the trail isn’t too hot when I go. I want a ring when I get back, though.” Jack says, laughing.

            “I mean it, Jack. We should get married. I realise this isn’t the most romantic proposal ever, and I don’t want you to stay just because of it.”

            “I’m not just staying for that reason. I just needed to hear sweet things from you.” Jack says. He can feel Geoff smiling against his neck. Geoff kisses his neck again – not as a distraction, but as a celebration. He doesn’t stop.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cat Empire are my favourite band in the whole entire world, so expect more songfics from them!! <3


	4. Sure As Hell Not Jesus - Cosmo Jarvis (Raychel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is scared of the dark.

 

> _"Alone can show an ugly face, so pull me through to where I won’t need a light to see at night, cuz I’ll be alright."_

Moving is tough. Moving is stressful. Ray moved to Austin, Texas to do his dream job, with one of his best friends, but boy did moving have an impact. He had to uproot and leave his family, friends and his landmarks behind. He was gonna be alone in a big scary new place and part of him didn’t want to leave. But working for Achievement Hunter, in their office, now that was too good an opportunity to pass up. In life you have to make sacrifices, he thought, and it’s not like I’m leaving forever.

A week later he’d moved in and Michael had fulfilled his promise of “doing whatever I can to help you settle in, buddy” by helping him unpack, showing him around local food places and bars (even though Ray didn’t really have an interest in drinking) and helping him understand his route to and from work, whether it be on foot, by bike or by public transport. There was one thing that no one could help him with, but that was fine because no one could really help him with it.

He was afraid of the dark.

He slept with a nightlight and wasn’t really ashamed of it but he went into panic mode if the bulb went out on his nightlight. And that’s exactly what happened while he was trying to get settled into his new place. Being newly moved in, he had no bulbs, and even if he did he had no idea how to go about replacing a nightlight bulb. He refused to sleep without his nightlight. He knew the fear was completely irrational but it didn’t help him very much. It just made him feel even stupider than he already did. Verging on panic, he texted Michael, hoping he wasn’t busy, a plea of “I can’t sleep, please come over. My nightlight’s bust, so if you can access your electrician magic, I’d appreciate that.” Michael knew he was afraid of the dark.

Half an hour later Michael turned up and produced a set of screwdrivers from his bag.

                “C’mon buddy, let’s get you lit up. Where’s the bulb?”

Ray had assumed that a good electrician would have brought their own bulb. He’d never really used manual labour services before.

                “Uh… I don’t have one?”

Michael gave him an incredulous look and put his screwdrivers back into his bag.

                “You don’t have to be scared of the dark, y’know.” Michael said. “There’s nothing scary about it.”

                “I know it’s stupid but I can’t help it. I feel like a goddamn baby.”

                “You want me to stay the night with you? Would I be an okay replacement of a nightlight?”

                Ray regretted that he said yes as quickly as he did, as he did sort of have a tiny crush on Michael. He gave good hugs and was a sweetie behind his tough-guy persona.

                It was getting late and Ray really wanted to sleep. He nervously brought up sleeping arrangements with Michael.

                “I’ll park up on your comfy looking floor. And I won’t leave, I promise, unless I need to go pee or something.”

                “Uh, you can y’know, bunk up with me if you like. Nothing funny, I’d just feel safe. I think I’d be able to sleep better. If you want.”

Michael smiled. “I thought you’d never ask”.

                They got into their PJs and got into bed. It was a little weird at first but eventually the weirdness went away when they got lost in conversation. Ray, when he felt at ease, rested his head on Michael’s shoulder. Michael nuzzled him, and then stroked his hair, like he was a pet or something.

                “I’ve got you, Ray. Ain’t nothing gonna get you while I’m around.”

***

The next day Michael went shopping for bulbs with Ray and when they got back to Ray’s apartment, Michael showed him how to change the bulb. They went for food to celebrate Ray’s newly acquired skill.

                “Y’know, Ray,” Michael said, a little nervous edge to his voice. “If you wanted someone to come round like last night… I’d always be more than happy to.”

                Ray blushed.

                “I might take you up on that.”

That was all that needed to be said on the subject.

A few nights later, Michael came over.


	5. Sugarbaby - Morningwood (Juggey/Team Jones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gang AU. First time writing Lindsay, I love how badass she can be / is all the goddamn time. Mentions of doing the do ohohohoho

> She's undone. He can't come. Still time for her to go and get some.

 

Lindsay is not in a great position in life. She fucking loves her area of work – being in a kickass gang of women who rip the throats out of any opposition who’ve murdered, been fraudulent and downright sinned to get to the height of luxury and also be recognised as a force to be reckoned with in the city’s gang scene. But some of the things she has to do to get that luxury and that recognition, she’s not too proud of.

She’s particularly not proud of this current situation. There’s a rival gang, fairly low down in the gang hierarchy but apparently with some good dirt on the Fake AH Crew, the top dogs, the only one between them and absolutely ruling the city. She’s in bed with the leader, he’s attractive, it’s all consensual, but he’s delayed for too long and apologising and he wasn’t even very good in the first place. And the information hasn’t been particularly useful either. The dude with the mask’s weakness is the speccy dude with a taste for sniper rifles. Great info, she thought, but to use that to their advantage, they have to be touchable. But they are untouchable.

Well. One of them is very touchable.

Lindsay’s in love with Michael, the third-in-command in the Fake AH Crew, a guy who’s an all-rounder when it came to crime. They met at a weapons trade when a new shipment came in, and although they tried to be hostile towards each other the attraction was too strong and the next morning they woke up together and hoped no one had caught on. They had to pretend to hate eachother from there on in, and act like they didn’t even know eachother, but they took the opportunity to hook up whenever possible. They spoke of eloping once the trail on the both of them had died down. It was all very romantic but at the moment their relationship consisted of fucking whenever they got the chance, which wasn’t really all that often. And not really that romantic.

Lindsay waits for this evening’s date to fall asleep, very unsatisfied both with her lack of arousal and the lack of juicy info on her rivals. She didn’t dare try and get information from Michael – she knew that he would choose his gang over her any day of the week.

When he falls asleep, she creeps out of the bed, puts her clothes back on and sneaks out of the house unnoticed. She knows where Michael’s safehouse is, the one neither gang know of, and earlier in the night she texted him saying to get there because she might be able to catch a break. She gets there excitedly and knocks on the door and two seconds later Michael’s there and wraps her in his arms and starts kissing her like they’ve not seen eachother for years. In reality, it’s been maybe a week and a half.

They stop for breath.

“Take a shower, don’t want you smelling like other dudes when we both know you're mine,” he says with an air of dominance that makes Lindsay shiver in delightful ways.

“Yes, boss” she says.

It’s going to be a long night, in the best way possible, they both think.


	6. We Are Glass - Gary Numan & Tubeway Army (Freewood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lovely Freewood angst. Set to Gary Numan. My favourite.

 

> _We are strong_  
>  _We're unknown_  
>  _We have time_  
>  _And to you I'm just one of those boys_  
>  _We are glass, we are glass_  
>   
>  _We are cold_  
>  _We're not supposed to cry_  
>  _But it's all just a thought so_  
>  _Here am I_  
>  _We are glass, we are glass_

The first time Ryan and Gavin hook up, Gavin’s sure it’s just a one-night thing.

The second time they hook up, Gavin just thinks it’s a rebound thing. Ryan just got dumped.

The third time they hook up, it’s cold and sloppy and angry. Ryan’s had a tough day and Gavin goes home with him, wanting to cheer him up.

The fourth time they hook up, Gavin wants to know if this is going to be a regular thing, or if he’s just one of Ryan’s toys that he’ll pick up and forget about for a while.

Gavin’s never really been one to think about emotional situations very much but this is really fucking with him. He can’t sleep, he doesn’t know whether to talk to Ryan about it and he doesn’t know whether he’s supposed to keep quiet about it or not. He has very strong feelings for Ryan, but he doesn’t know if Ryan knows that. If he does and is using that to his advantage, Gavin will be heartbroken because he never expected Ryan to treat someone like a reusable fuck-n-chuck. If Ryan doesn’t know, then maybe if Gavin can explain himself, the situation will change, for better or for worse.

The fifth and sixth times they hook up are less angry and little more meaningful but Gavin’s not sure if they’re really like that or he’s just projecting. He hasn’t got the guts to speak up. In the office they’re their usual selves but Gavin tenses up at the sex jokes aimed at them whereas Ryan laughs them off, as if he doesn’t remember those times he’s fucked Gavin til he can’t walk straight. But Gavin knows that Ryan puts out. Gavin’s sure he’s not really a person, he’s just a tally mark to add to Ryan’s chart of people he’s fucked (Gavin wouldn’t be surprised if such a chart actually existed). Between each encounter he knows there have been one or two others. Ryan doesn’t exactly keep quiet about it, but he does about Gavin. Is he ashamed?

On the seventh time, Gavin confronts him before the clothes come off.

“What is this?”

Ryan looks stunned.

                “Whaddaya mean?”

                “What am I? I’m not sure if I’m happy with being a toy for you to pick up every now and then.”

Ryan bites his lower lip. “I knew we’d have this talk sooner or later.”

                “You always brag about your nights with guys but never brag about me. Are you ashamed of me? Do you want to forget it? Because I can’t forget it Ryan. I’m holding on to the hope that maybe I’ll be yours exclusively one day but if this is all it is then I can’t do this any more.”

                “Don’t make me say it, Gav…” Ryan says, sighing. “Please.”

                “Fucking say it, Ryan! Talk to me, I’m able to do other things apart from take a dick!”

Ryan exhales. “Let’s just say, you’re the only one I come back to. I’m confused too. I don’t know if it’s my heart or my dick that brings me back to you.”

                “How oddly poetic.” Gavin spits. “I have stupid fucking feelings for you and although  I love when we’re together, if that’s all it’s going to be, I can’t do it despite how much I want to, because it will destroy me.”

                “I don’t want to hurt you anymore, Gavin. This on and off thing needs to stop.”

It’s done. Gavin tries to hold back tears, but fails and is stood in front of Ryan trying to hold back sobs but again, failing. He lets himself go and cries uncontrollably. He’s done the right thing, but boy does it hurt. Like ripping a plaster off in one sharp tug.

                “How about we take it slow. Real slow. Hold back on the sex. Get to know eachother. Properly.”

Gavin stops sobbing and looks at Ryan incredulously, tears still streaming down his face.

                “What?”

                “This on and off thing needs to stop. So I propose we turn it on. But very slowly.”

                Gavin tries to hide his smile. Ryan smiles shyly up at him.

                “I’ve never really met someone quite like you, Gav.” He says quietly, blushing. “I never meant to hurt you so much. I wish you would have told me sooner.”

                “Shut up,” Gavin replies, sitting next to him and puts his head in his shoulder.

                “You promise? You’re not just gonna dump me when you get bored?”

                “I have all the time in the world for you, Gavin. Thanks for opening my eyes.”


	7. Dreamer's Disease - letlive. (Geoff/Ryan/Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: slurs and many violence

 

>  
> 
> _I don’t want to be a waste_   
>  _I’m wasted. I’m wasting away._   
>  _While I’m out here making history, you’re making love_   
>  _To demons with no idea what horns have done_   
>  _But I don’t care. no, I don’t care._   
>  _I’ll die with a smile so my widow gets jealous_
> 
> _The ones that observed are the worst story tellers_   
>  _And lust is pulling my chair from under me_   
>    
>  _Well it seems like the amorous man has a prostitute like sense of commitment again_   
>  _And it feels like my eager hands are searching for that promiscuous skin_   
>    
>  _Don’t mock me by existing_   
>  _My ambition went from handsome as hell as straight to ugly as sin_   
>  _But I don’t care, why should I care?_   
>  _So fuck making love, I’d rather make history_   
>  _I’d prefer a monument over the kiss of thee_   
>  _The world is pulling the rug from under me_

Ryan knew that in his profession, relationships were unstable, difficult and dangerous. If rival gangs got wind of relationships, they would use that to their advantage. Take out one of them, render the other useless and eventually, the second target. Relationships could cause distractions. But Ryan had never felt as strongly for anyone as he felt for Geoff. He’d been hired for a one-time job but Geoff had been so astounded by his pure ability to tick people off one by one with cat-like stealth and his brute strength when it came to knocking down thick doors, he’d been offered a rather generous amount of cash to wipe out the gang he was vaguely associated with to join Geoff’s. He accepted the cash, did the job and re-assigned his loyalties.

Ryan got into this business because of his fondness of murder. Bloodlust. He got off on murder. Not to the point where he’d fuck fresh corpse or anything like that, but it got his blood pumping and his adrenaline soaring. Electricity would run through him and he felt more alive than he ever would apart from that moment in time. He knew it was wrong but that’s why he got on with Geoff. After their first operation together as a part of the same crew, Geoff noticed that he was fidgeting and restless. Geoff, understanding his situation had heard the “just the thrill of the kill, y’know?” excuse before, and didn’t believe it for a second. After that, it became ritual for Geoff and Ryan sneak off together to consummate the kill. Sex doesn’t come without feelings and eventually the feelings hit Ryan hard, where Geoff’s presence often elicited the same response as a kill, but not so much lusty as a longing to be with him, holding his hand, hugging him. They were able to do such things on very rare opportunities, where they had a night to themselves. A few months later, Ryan had accidentally let slip the “L” word, and Geoff had mumbled something in reply. It was dangerous, but they were in a relationship. Mainly based on fucking, but the feelings were there too.

One day, as Ryan was riding the high of his most recent kill, Geoff came up to him and dropped the bombshell.

“We’re done”

There was something said about Michael not being as needy or as clingy and Geoff couldn’t deal with Ryan’s feelings but he was still the best member of this gang so don’t get too upset, okay? Ryan took it well on the surface but beneath his skin his blood was boiling and his heart was breaking. He wanted to walk away from it all, but he couldn’t. He had a price on his head and if he left in a dramatic way he was sure that Geoff would take his life without a moment’s thought.

I’d rather be homeless than smelling his scent in our bed, Ryan thought to himself as he lay in _his_ bed where obviously Michael and Geoff had agreed to their stupid fucking sex agenda or whatever the fuck it was. Ryan wanted to take Michael’s neck and crush it between his fingers, wring his stupid fucking throat until he was blue in the face, he wanted to shake him like a dumb doll and watch him choke and splutter and die in his hands and fling his corpse aside like a piece of trash because that’s what he was. That little fucker had annoyed him plenty of times, at least Gavin had a certain cuteness to his annoyance, Michael was just as stubborn as mule and had a real cocky air about him.  

He missed Geoff more than he cared to admit, every morning was a new heartbreak and seeing them leave together after a successful heist made him feel sick to his stomach. Gavin knew what had happened and tried to console him but Ryan would brush him off. Poor Gavin, he didn’t deserve it, but he didn’t really care. He remembered that Gavin and Michael were supposed to be a thing but that little slut Michael went and stole Geoff instead. Maybe Gavin dealt with the breakup. Maybe he was fine with it. Michael, that stupid fucking whore, the only thing he could do in the gang was drive. He was okay at driving.

It took a while before Ryan went into self-destruct. He’d drink to numb the pain, get so high he couldn’t move, pretty little cuts littering his arms and legs. He took to wearing a mask to hide his pain. He was dead inside and wanted to look dead outside too.

He wanted to die.

I don’t need him, he thought, as he single-handedly broke into a high-security bank, mowed down anyone who got in his path and blew open to doors to vault. He took as much cash as he could carry in his rucksack, pulling out more guns to make more room for his cash. He quickly ran out the way he’d come in, not caring to tread over the corpses and handing the cash to a good little bike runner he’d worked with. The instructions were to take the cash to his family and use some of it for himself, to get away from the city and start a new life for himself. The cash left and his eyes stung with tears beneath his mask. His family thought he’d died a long time ago. There was a note in it briefly explaining everything, and for them to not to get in touch with him, as there would be no one to get in touch with.

In that time, more security had come down and Ryan took them down easily, tore them apart like they were paper napkins. He heard the sirens outside. Got to the main part of the bank. Killed a few of them, shotgun to the chest and/or face. Oh, those sirens sounded so good. The sound of sweet relief.

I fucking miss you, Geoff.

He screamed at one of the cashiers to come to him. Scared for his life, one came over to him. Ryan put him roughly in a chokehold and screamed at him to shut up as he started screaming some nonsense about having a family.

He’s not as good as I am.

He walked outside with his hostage in his arms, gun pressed against the poor guy’s temple. The sun dazzled his eyes, even through the mask. He’d never been so pleased to see the police. Suicide by cop, they called it. The police probably assumed they’d hit the jackpot, this guy didn’t even have any armour. Fifty guns aimed at his head. He grinned.

Fuck you, Geoff.

He jerked the gun.

Fifty bullets.


	8. The Night That Never End - The Cat Empire (Geovin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has a little identity crisis.

> _Morning is_  
>  one thousand dreams away  
>  and our expedition  
>  telling us to stay  
>  so stay we will we've got that gypsy lady  
>  perched upon our bow  
>  and the empire ship be heading  
>  where the wild ones they are now  
>  oh how the gods look down  
>  and frown at those who never stood said  
>  'my name is no-one'  
>  then went a little mad

Geoff and Gavin are drinking whiskey in the candlelight. They’re sat together on the sofa, and it’s awfully romantic. Gavin’s due to fly back to England in the morning but he can’t sleep. He doesn’t know who he is. He might be the very clever kid who can work those fancy slow-mo cameras that astound everyone, and he does just that when he operates them in front of people. He loves that part of him. But he could also be the idiot who can’t play videogames too well, but does anyway and has thousands of girls after him. That guy who runs face-first into a shelf of games and laughs at the avalanche that ensues. Asks dumb questions and speaks his mind. He loves that part too.

“You don’t have to go back there if you don’t want to,” Geoff says, kissing his forehead lightly. “You’re always at home here.”

“Who am I here? Clever Gavin or Dumb Gavin?” he asks, not sure which part of him is asking. Clever Gavin would want to know who the Main Gavin is, but it is sort of a dumb question.

“It doesn’t matter to me. I love both Gavins. You’re one whole Gavin to me and I love both the Clever and Dumb Gavin. I don’t even think you’re that dumb anyway. I don’t know where you got that idea from.”

Gavin leans into Geoff, resting his head on his chest. He can hear Geoff’s heart beating. It’s very relaxing. Everything’s warm and the whiskey is mellowing them out. The dim lights included, Gavin feels very relaxed.

“The morning doesn’t have to come if you don’t want it to.”

Gavin considers not going. Geoff can’t go with him, and he doesn’t really want to leave Geoff. Geoff makes him feel whole, and as a result he feels a lot more whole in Texas than he does in England.

“Something could come up… right? Like, there’s an emergency at work which means the film crew will need a new slow-mo guy?”

Geoff grins and kisses Gavin’s forehead again.

“Of course something could come up.”

“I don’t think I can leave you while I’m in the middle of an identity crisis.”

“I’m honoured.” Geoff laughs. “You know, whoever you think you are, Geoff’ll always love you. I could come home tomorrow to find you as Gabrielle and I’ll still love every inch of you.”

Gavin presses himself tighter against Geoff, he’s almost curls up like a cat. When Gavin first moved to Austin, Geoff was there. When he was considering quitting and going back to England, Geoff supported him through his decision making. When he was homesick, Geoff would soothe him. When he was lonely, Geoff would accompany him. Gavin really couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend.

“I’ll email them. Tell them that there’s a work emergency.”

Gavin taps out the email on his phone and sends it off.

“You sleepy, buddy?” Geoff asks.

“Yeah. But I wanna stay here, with you. You’re a much better pillow. Can we talk?”

“Sure. About what?”

“Anything. I don’t want the morning to come. I’ll feel guilty as heck.”

“I’ll absolutely stay up with you.” Geoff says. “Want a refill?” he asks, gesturing towards his slowly emptying glass. Gavin nods. Geoff leaves, fills their glasses and comes back a few minutes later. They get back into position – Gavin almost curled up on Geoff’s lap.

“Remember, Gav” Geoff says softly. “I love you. No matter what. Dumb or smart or whatever. I love you.”

He gently plays with Gavin’s hair as Gavin murmurs in content.

“So what you wanna talk about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD YOU THERE'D BE MORE CAT EMPIRE. But seriously hopefully listening to this song you'll get the atmosphere I was trying to set. Sultry jazz.


End file.
